livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Bixby Luch (FrancisJohn)
thumb|300px|right 'Vital Statistics' |-|Basic Info= Race: Ratfolk Class: Rogue Unchained Level: 2 Experience: 1300 XP (Next level at: 3300) Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Agnostic First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open |-|Details= Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 3'11" Weight: 73 Hair: Dirty White Eyes: Sunset Red Skin: Puffy Pink |-|Appearance= - An albino! Tall and lanky as far as ratfolk are concerned. Covered in shaggy white hair which frequently knots complimenting beady red eyes, often covered in dirt and grime from his last adventure. Commonly seen with a loaded bandolier covering his chest, sword at his side, and bow slung over his shoulder. A proud, confident smile usually adorns Bixby's long rat-snout. |-|Demeanor= - Brave, courageous, ambitious, and tiny. Bixby never gives up hope and always has a never-say-die attitude. Friendly to all first, gives everyone the benefit of the doubt. Treats everyone as equals, and expects the same of him. Extremely loyal to his family. An eternal optimist at heart. |-|Background= - Bixby looks down. The same weathered planks from whence everyday he leaves his floating ramshackle shed of house, these same planks glare up to him. From beneath the claws of his feet, the same dank, musty smell, of stale seaweed tickles his olfactory sense in the same familiar manor. Bixby is quite used to it by now, and whenever he encounters a similar aroma elsewhere it always reminds him of home, but today not so much. And from this home, he begins to casually walk away, hopping from plank to plank. As a little puff, this used to be a game, but now it is just another dull sequence of his days as of late. But this time is a little bit different, this time Bixby is going to the Dunn Wright Inn. - The Luch clan is in quite the disarray, due to the death of Bixby's grandmother, Anita. She gave direction to the clan, a true pillar of strength and knowledge, but most importantly was in charge of running the Luch Alchemy business. Now that she is gone, family in-fighting filled the days and nights, and Bixby has seen enough. For him, it's time to take charge of his own life, and avoid descent into the rat trap called the family business. And as many have done before (and as many will do after) he is going to the famous Venzan tavern, in search of the adventuring life. Upon leaving with his brothers and sisters, Bixby took his adored grandmother's mantra with him: "Death is not a time for sadness, but an opportunity to celebrate life!" |-|Languages= Racial: Common Regional: Middle Landadellian INT: Halfling INT: Undercommon |-|Ability Scores= Ability MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC MISC |Points| NOTES STR: 10 (+0) | 12 -2 -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | DEX: 18 (+4) | 16 +2 -- -- -- -- | (10) | CON: 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | INT: 14 (+2) | 12 +2 -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | WIS: 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | CHA: 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | 'Combat Statistics' |-|Mechanics= HP: 16 + CON(1)x1 Option: Max -2 Init: +4 DEX(4) BAB: +1 Rogue(1) CMB: +0 + STR(0) + Size(-1) CMD: 14 + BAB(1) + STR(0) + DEX(4) + Size(-1) Speed: 20 ft. + Encumbrance(-0) Damage Reduction: 0 Spell Resistance: 0 |-|Armor Class= Type AC | Base Size DEX Dodge Armor Shield Natural Deflect Misc Armor: 20 | 10 1 4 - 4 1 - - - Flat: 16 | 10 1 X X 4 1 - - - Touch: 15 | 10 1 4 - X X X - - Notes: |-|Saving Throws= Saves Mod | Stat Class Resist Misc Misc Misc Misc Misc Misc Fort: +1 | 1 0 - - - - - - - Reflex: +7 | 4 3 - - - - - - - Will: +1 | 1 0 - - - - - - - Notes: +2 Fear (Courageous Trait) |-|Offense= Mithral Shortsword Melee: +7 + DEX(4) + Size(1) + MW(1) ' Damage': 1d4 + STR(0) ' Crit': 19/x2 Type: P Special: n/a Masterwork Shortbow Ranged: +7 + DEX(4) + Size(1) + MW(1) Damage: 1d4 Weapon(1d4) Crit: 20/x3 Type: P Range: 60 ft. Special: n/a Dagger Melee: +6 + DEX(4) + Size(1) Ranged: +6 + DEX(4) + Size(1) ' Damage': 1d3 + STR(0) ' Crit': 19/x2 Type: P/S Range: 10 ft. Special: n/a Light Mace Melee: +6 + DEX(4) + Size(1) ' Damage': 1d4 + STR(0) ' Crit': 20/x2 Type: B Special: n/a Sap Melee: +6 + DEX(4) + Size(1) ' Damage': 1d4 + STR(0) ' Crit': 19/x2 Type: B Special: nonlethal |-|Swarming= -Ratfolk are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes' detriment. Up to two ratfolk can share the same square at the same time. If two ratfolk in the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. |-|Sneak Attack=+1d6 -If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. -The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every 2 rogue levels thereafter. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. This additional damage is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit. -With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, unarmed strike, or whip), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack—not even with the usual –4 penalty. -The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with total concealment. |-|Point-Blank Shot=Level 1 Feat (CR) -You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. 'Ratfolk Traits' |-|+2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Strength= -Ratfolk are agile and clever, yet physically weak. |-|Ratfolk= -Ratfolk are humanoids with the ratfolk subtype. |-|Small= -Ratfolk are Small and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. |-|Slow Speed= -Ratfolk have a base speed of 20 feet. |-|Darkvision= -Ratfolk can see in the dark up to 60 feet. |-|Rodent Empathy= -Ratfolk gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. |-|Swarming= -Ratfolk are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes' detriment. Up to two ratfolk can share the same square at the same time. If two ratfolk in the same square attack the same foe, they are considered to be flanking that foe as if they were in two opposite squares. |-|Tinker= -Ratfolk gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy), Perception, and Use Magic Device checks. |-|Languages= -Ratfolk begin play speaking Common. Ratfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Undercommon. 'Rogue Unchained Features (Favored Class)' |-|Proficiencies= -Rogues are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, short sword, and shortbow. They are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. |-|Sneak Attack=+1d6 -If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. -The rogue's attack deals extra damage anytime her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every 2 rogue levels thereafter. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. This additional damage is precision damage and is not multiplied on a critical hit. -With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (such as a sap, unarmed strike, or whip), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack—not even with the usual –4 penalty. -The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with total concealment. |-|Trapfinding=+1 -A rogue adds 1/2 her level on Perception checks to locate traps and on Disable Device checks (minimum +1). A rogue can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. |-|Finesse Training (Ex)=Shortsword -At 1st level, a rogue gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. In addition, starting at 3rd level, she can select any one type of weapon that can be used with Weapon Finesse (such as rapiers or daggers). Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. Whenever she makes a successful melee attack with the selected weapon, she adds her Dexterity modifier instead of her Strength modifier to the damage roll. If any effect would prevent the rogue from adding her Strength modifier to the damage roll, she does not add her Dexterity modifier. The rogue can select a second weapon at 11th level and a third at 19th level. |-|Rogue Talent=Combat Trick -A rogue that selects this talent gains a bonus combat feat (see Feats). 'Traits' |-|Ambitious=Social Trait (Ultimate Campaign) -You gain a +4 trait bonus on Diplomacy checks made to influence creatures with at least 5 Hit Dice more than you possess. |-|Courageous=Combat Trait (Ultimate Campaign) -You gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against fear effects. 'Feats' |-|Point-Blank Shot=Level 1 Feat (Core Rulebook) -You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. |-|Weapon Finesse=Rogue 1 Feat (Core Rulebook) -With a light weapon, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. |-|Deadly Aim=Combat Trick (Core Rulebook) -You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all ranged attack rolls to gain a +2 bonus on all ranged damage rolls. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every +4 thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. 'Skills' |-|Adventuring and Background Skills= Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Race Cls | Notes Acrobatics +6 | 2 - | 3 4(DEX) -3 - - | -4 Jump Appraise +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Artistry +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Bluff +6 | 2 - | 3 1(CHA) - - | Climb +2 | 2 - | 3 0(STR) -3 - - | Craft +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Craft (Alchemy) +9 | 0 2 | 3 2(INT) 2 - | Diplomacy +6 | 2 - | 3 1(CHA) - - | +4 5 HD or greater Disable Device +7 | 2 - | 3 4(DEX) -3 - 1 | +1 Trapfinding Disguise +6 | 2 - | 3 1(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +6 | 2 - | 3 4(DEX) -3 - - | Fly +1 | 0 - | 4(DEX) -3 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | 1(CHA) - - | +4 Handle rodents Heal +1 | 0 - | 1(WIS) - - | Intimidate +1 | 0 - | 0 1(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | K. Dungeon | 0 - | 0 2(INT) - - | K. Engineer | 0 0 | 2(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | 2(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | 2(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | 0 2(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | 2(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Perception +8 | 2 - | 3 1(WIS) 2 - | +1 Trapfinding Perform +1 | 0 0 | 0 1(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 1(WIS) - - | Ride +1 | 0 - | 4(DEX) -3 - - | Sense Motive +1 | 0 - | 0 1(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand +6 | 0 2 | 3 4(DEX) -3 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | 2(INT) - - | Stealth +10 | 2 - | 3 4(DEX) -3 4 - | Survival +1 | 0 - | 1(WIS) - - | Swim +2 | 2 - | 3 0(STR) -3 - - | Use Magic Device +8 | 2 - | 3 1(CHA) 2 - | Adventuring Points: 22 = + INT(2)x2 + FC(1)x2 Background Points: 4 = Level(2)x2 'Inventory' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit 0 0 lb Body Quiver 0 gp 0 lb Shoulder Chain Shirt 100 gp 12.5 lb Body Buckler 5 gp 2.5 lb Shield Shortsword, Mithral 510 gp 1 lb Waist Light Mace 2 gp 0.5 lb Waist Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Wrist Shortbow, MW 330 gp 1 lb Shoulder 20 Arrows 1 gp 1.5 lb Quiver Bandolier 0.5 gp 0 lb Chest Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Bandolier Coins 0 gp 0 lb Bandolier Earplugs (10) 0.3 gp 0 lb Bandolier Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Bandolier Thieves' Tools 30 gp 1 lb Bandolier Backpack, Masterwork 2 gp 0.5 lb Back Bedroll 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Backpack Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Trail Rations (4) 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Belt Pouch 1 gp 0.25 lb Waist Coins 0 gp 0 lb Pouch Wrist Sheath 1 gp 0.25 lb Wrist = Totals: 999.90 gp 24.75 lb |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Weight: 0-25 26-49 50-75 75 150 375 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ????.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: 0.00 gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +850.00 gp Career Earnings: 1000.00 gp Carried Inventory: -999.90 gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations -0.00 gp Coinage: 00.10 gp 'Adventuring Notes' |-|People= Agiz Luch - brother. ratfolk cartomancer Anita Luch - deceased head of the Luch clan. ran an formerly profitable alchemical business Deni Anko - human inspired blade Grog: Half-orc bartender at the Dunn Wright Inn Marla: Tiefling barmaid at the Dunn Wright Inn Silas Gribb: employer, runs goods to Tal Hallow Thorn: aasimar cleric of the sword saints Uncle Mac: Bixby's fool of an uncle Vylaeria: half-elf witch |-|Places= Places | Description Dunn Wright Inn | Tavern for adventurers Venza Venza | City of Glass, port town on the west coast of the Baronies |-|Enemies= Enemies | Description |-|Log= TITLEOFGAMETHREAD XP: Gold: Treasure: 'Level 2' Class Taken: HP: 16 = + Class(6) + CON(1) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Class Features: Rogue Talent (Combat Trick) Feats: Deadly Aim Adventure Skills: 22 = + Class(8) + INT(2) + FC(1) Background Skills: 4 = + Base(2) 'Approvals' -Judge Approval KahlessNestor 12.12.2016 APPROVED -Level 1 Ealt 14-01-2016 APPROVED 'Replaced by' Evander Prince Category:Approved Characters Category:Retired & Deceased Characters